


Bugged

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Despair, Desperation, Divine Interference, Family Drama, Mission Gone Wrong, Multi, Near Death, Panic, Playing Cupid, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violence, bug problem, divine intervention, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Arcee, Wheeljack and Phaseshot investigate a possible new energon mine......and wind up with a lot more than they bargained for....
Relationships: Arcee/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime & Phaseshot (OC)
Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST, IMPORTANT!
> 
> While this fic does take place after the events of 'Calm before Chaos', there are events that happen before this one that I haven't been able to write yet *curses muse*. For the sake of context and to avoid 'some' confusion, I'll go ahead a briefly summarize the important bits that affect this story (I'm currently planning on during a fuller, proper summery of said events at the very least)....
> 
> In 'Magic and Chaos', Team Prime ultimately prevent Megatron from syphoning astral wells, but at the cost of losing Starscream. His frame was 'reverse formated' back to his bike form...and Megatron claims him, not knowing it's Starscream, thinking he now had an important political edge against the Autobots. Unicron starts to wake up, 'Nightfire/Starscream' convincing Megatron to help the Autobots stop him. Stopping Unicron is largely the same as show, only Phaseshot joins them in the core. While they succeed in vanquishing Unicron, a mishap with the spell Phaseshot used to assist in the process resulted in Optimus losing his memories, said memories now in Phaseshot. Megatron tricks 'Orion' into leaving with him like in show.
> 
> In 'Night Orion' (note: some things are undecided so I'm being purposely vague), 'Nightfire/Starscream' ultimately helps Orion get back to the Autobots and eventually manages to escape himself and rejoin them. When it came to restoring Optimus to his proper self, Phaseshot discovers the spell he needs to use to return the Prime's memories of him required a more 'intimate' connection to succeed: a sparkmeld. After not finding another way (in this continuity Vector Sigma simply recharged the 'Matrix' (no, it did NOT make sense to me that Vector Sigma could restore Prime's memories in the show...)), Phaseshot does what he needs to do.
> 
> There's a third fic that may precede this one (it will depend which idea I go with in regards to how Starscream escapes the Nemesis): 'Flying Chaos', which is essentially 'Flying Mind' but with some differences, but it wouldn't really contain any real context for this fic, aside from possibility showing Phaseshot's reaction to what he learned about Optimus more directly.

She remembered the last time she was deep in a cave like this, she had a panic attack.

Arcee shuttered at the memory, thankful the chances of _that_ happening again were pretty slim. Mainly because, for one, she now understood _why_ she got claustrophobic that day: it had been her dragon form wanting to come out and take wing. The other reason was that this time, she was with two bots that spent at least part of their lives living in caves.

The first was Wheeljack, who, from what she understood, spent his first few centra-vorns in the underworld on Cybertron. While the makeup of Cybertronian cave systems was rather different compared to Earths, the principle of staying alive in them was the same. According to Wheeljack anyway.

Wheeljack was currently walking slightly ahead of them, holding an energon scanner, occasionally glancing at it as they explored the cave system. Yarzon’s ship sensors had detected a possible energon deposit the Decepticons hadn’t claimed: an opportunity they couldn’t pass up. They just needed to verify it was energon…and that the Decepticons hadn’t beat them to it.

Normally this was a two-bot job, a quick in and out deal to verify, then call for backup as needed. Today though, Phaseshot had joined them, the other bot who had experience living in caves. While his experience and talents were welcome, it hadn’t escaped her notice he had been ‘volunteering’ for any duty outside of the base as of late.

Ever since they got Optimus back, for that matter….

When Phaseshot had to ‘return’ the Prime’s memories with a combination of magic…

…and a light sparkmeld….

Arcee vented a sigh, unable to imagine how awkward that whole deal had been. Those two got along very well, but as far as she knew, they were just friends. What Phaseshot had to do to restore Optimus’ memories…had there really been no other way?

She glanced up at the beastformer, seeing he was looking slightly toward the ground, a faint tight frown on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. It was weighing on him, she was sure of it. Yet…he had yet to approach anyone about it, as far as she knew. Before, she had noticed Phaseshot chatted often with Optimus, but now….

It was like he was actively trying to avoid the Prime.

Well, if he didn’t want to talk to Optimus, perhaps….

~Doom and gloom is not a normal look for you,~ she remarked cheekily via telepathy, opting to at least get him talking in general first.

Phaseshot had visibly flinched, but otherwise hadn’t reacted aside from a brief glance in her direction.

~Just a lot of things on my mind, Ves’het,~ he replied, his mind tone soft.

~It’s usually not a good idea for a distracted bot to come out on missions,~ she pointed out. ~A distracted bot can become a dead one during a war….~

~This is not a combat mission,~ he countered.

~It might _become_ one.~

An audible sigh. ~Point.~

~Just why are you volunteering for these missions so often lately anyway?~ Arcee probed. ~Skywarp getting under your plating?~

Phaseshot scoffed, loud enough to cause Wheeljack to look back at him briefly. Arcee pointed at her head, then toward Phaseshot. She watched as the Wrecker huffed, roll his optics and resumed watching the scanner again.

~I can deal with _pests_ like him easily,~ Phaseshot remarked after a moment. ~He knows it too.~

~You’re avoiding Optimus then,~ she commented bluntly, getting straight to the point.

The beastformer jerked, nearly stopping in his tracks. ~How did you…?~

Arcee rolled her optics. ~Pretty obvious considering the timing….and circumstances.~

Phaseshot was venting a heavy sigh, his expression even more downcast. It was a klik before he responded. ~I don’t know what to do….~

She quirked a brow. ~I’m going to need a bit more context then that….~

He was looking away now, but not before she caught of a flush of blue on his cheeks. ~I’ve never been in this kind of situation before…,~ he admitted softly, unease in his tone. ~On my third life…and I never experienced this before.~

~Phase…I’m not a mind reader…,~ Arcee sighed. ~I’m guessing something went wrong with the spell or something?~

~No, that went perfectly…,~ Phaseshot corrected. ~The issue is…what I’ve learned _from_ those memories while they were inside me.~

Several possibilities immediately popped up in her processor. Was Optimus in a relationship with Megatron at some point, for instance? That kind of thing would certainly explain why the Prime always seemed hesitant to kill the warlord when he had the opportunity….

~I dare to ask….~

At this, Phaseshot started rubbing and his hands about each other, his wings flicking with anxiety. It was several kliks before he replied. ~Optimus…in his memories…he had thoughts of me that…suggested he desired more than…friendship….~

OK, she hadn’t been expecting _that_. She nearly stopped in her tracks at hearing that. Thank Primus they were using telepathy…as she could only imagine Wheeljack’s reaction.

~You’re not yanking my plating are you?~ she asked, though she doubted it. For as long as she has worked with him, the Prime had very careful control of his emotions. If he really did have such desires, no one would be the wiser unless he spoke up about it.

Or…as the case was…having his memories briefly ‘stolen’ by an astral spirit in a magical mishap….

~No, I am not….,~ Phaseshot confirmed.

~And you’re serious about never having someone ‘like’ you that way?~

~Arcee…I died when I was but a child in my first life…before such things would even cross my mind,~ the beastformer reminded her. ~And dragons had no _need_ for feelings beyond friendship and kinship.~

~Oh…right….~ After a pause she hesitantly asked. ~So…is the issue that you don’t feel the same…or is it due some special ‘rule’ your kind must follow?~

He was looking away again, looking rather uncomfortable. ~I…I am not sure…,~ he admitted. ~These kinds of feelings are foreign to me….~

~Avoiding Optimus will not help you…either of you…,~ Arcee told him. ~You should talk to him about this…away from…bots that may be prone to gossip….~

~Talking to him may make things worse…cause a conflict of interest.~ At her questioning expression he explained. ~My kind…once we reach a certain age…forming more intimate relationships with moral beings is heavily frowned upon…I would be considered at that age.~

~Surely they would make an exception…considering you never got a chance to experience this before?~

~I…I don’t know if I want to take that risk. Certain Ascended…take that ‘rule’ every seriously….~

~My suggestion to talk to Optimus still applies then,~ Arcee insisted. ~So he at least understands _why_ you are being distant.~

~I…will consider it….~

She sighed and shook her head but didn’t press; that was likely going to be the best answer she was going to get right now. Should she approach Optimus as well when they got back? To at least try to gauge how the Prime was feeling about Phaseshot avoiding him?

“If you two are done havin’ potentially _scandalous_ conversations with that weird telepathy thin’,” Wheeljack spoke up. “Readin’ is getting’ stronger, but we’re at a dead end.” The Wrecker pointed at a wall of debris ahead of them. “Didn’t see side passages, did you?”

“Nay, at least not ones that we can fit through,” Phaseshot remarked. “This blockage, however…doesn’t seem… _natural_ ….”

“Yeah, I agree,” Wheeljack said, a frown on his face. “This looks deliberate…gettin’ a bad feelin’ about this….”

Frowning, Arcee shifted to dragon form and started to sniff the blockage. She picked up faint traces of the ones responsible for building the rock wall, something _familiar_ , but she couldn’t place it.

“This has been in place long enough that I can’t identify the scent…but I feel like I should _know_ it,” she stated after changing back. “Phase…can you phase through this and check it out?”

“That should be no issue,” the beastformer confirmed, before chanting a moment and disappearing from sight. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Are you able to blow through this wall if the cost is clear?” Arcee asked Wheeljack after a moment.

The Wrecker appeared almost insulted. “Of _course_ I can,” Wheeljack replied, folding his arms. “This baby can blow through this easily.” He patted the grenade on his hip. “The problem, is that I only have one…and I may need it for any nasties that could be waitin’ for us on the other side.”

“And I image the yield of that thing may cause a proper collapse,” Arcee guessed.

“That too. Don’t feel like being buried today, thank you very much.”

She shuddered and rubbed her arms. “I agree with you there….”

“Fortunately, I don’t think this wall is too thick, with a bit of heavy liftin’…and maybe magic I think we can just-“

~Incoming!~ Phaseshot warned just as he came back through, running on all fours and fully visible.

Arcee felt herself get pulled against the wall and covered by Wheeljack just as the rock wall burst apart. The warcry of an insecticon heard above the sound of the crashing rocks.

“Hate it when my tank is right,” Wheeljack growled as the Wrecker drew his sabers. “Hey! Ugly!”

The insecticon stopped chasing Phaseshot and turned toward them, Arcee shifting into dragon form as it locked optics with Wheeljack. She started building up her element as the two stared each other down.

“Not a good idea, Cee,” the Wrecker muttered as the beast charged toward them. “It will rip that fleshy body of yours to-“

She interrupted him by firing a continuous stream of electricity at the insecticon, forcing it to stop in it’s tracks and convulse. It continued to do so once she stopped, allowing Wheeljack to get in some good blows while it was stunned. Phaseshot then joined in, jumping upon the beast’s back. The beastformer pulled on it’s head, forcing it to rear back, giving the Wrecker a clear shot at it’s neck, which Wheeljack took. A gush of energon flowed from the severed neck, the best pitching forward, forcing both the Wrecker and Arcee to jump back. After a couple of weak cries, the insecticon stopped moving.

“O-K…did not know ya could do that, Cee,” Wheeljack remarked as he ‘ensured’ the ‘Con stayed dead by cutting off it’s head. “Can ya produce an EMP too?”

“Don’t know,” Arcee admitted once she shifted back. “Haven’t tried.”

“Might be worth experimentin’ with,” the Wrecker suggested as he put his sabers away. “Be useful against the smaller ‘Cons, at least.”

Perhaps, but right now she was more worried about Phaseshot. “You alright, Phase?” she asked, noticing he was holding his side as he climbed off the insecticon’s body.

“The creature caught me by surprise due to my own wandering thoughts…,” Phaseshot sighed, revealing a couple of scratches on his side that were seeping energon. “Concealing myself from sight was not enough to elude detection….”

“Yeah…that’s the bad thin’ about those bugs…,” Wheeljack grumbled as Arcee took out her patch kit and started tending to Phaseshot’s wound. “Did see anything of interest before ya got pounced?”

“The tunnel opened up into a massive chamber, a large pile of energon crystals in the center,” Phaseshot explained, wincing as she applied a sealant to stop the leak. “However…there were a lot of metallic pods surrounding it.”

“Scrap…, I was afraid of that,” Wheeljack was groaning. “Insecticon hive….”

“Must have settled and grown here after the first conflict on this planet a long time ago,” Arcee sighed as she finished and put the kit away. “Only takes a few survivors….”

“’Grown’? How?” Phaseshot was asking as they quietly went through the newly opened passage. “Thought Cybertronians couldn’t reproduce on their own?”

“Some of more ‘beast-like’ lifeforms on Cybertron are capable of reproduction through various means of cloning,” Wheeljack explained quietly. “Insecticons are one of them. When they have enough raw material and energon…they construct those pods you saw, the first time said pod is activated, it generates a clone…serves as a hibernation pod after that. Shockwave, the ‘Con’s mad scientist, was able to figure out how to create and mass produce the various drone troopers they use by studyin’…ah scrap….”

The chamber Phaseshot mentioned was now in full view and Arcee had to agree with Wheeljack’s reaction….

\--

Wheeljack _hated it_ when his tank was right!

They had arrived at the chamber and Phaseshot was right: it was massive. The pile of energon in the center looked to be a mix of gathered energon and a natural deposit. There were a lot of pods around the chamber…a hundred, easy….

“This…is a problem…,” Arcee was whispering. “We should call for back up….”

“I don’t think we can risk backin’ out to do so,” Wheeljack countered grimly. “Any moment the ‘Con’s own ship may detect this deposit and they’ll come runnin’ to claim it…and the bugs.”

“You only have one grenade…and I don’t think Phase’s magic can handle that many without causing him harm.”

“Don’t make assumptions on my capabilities…,” Phaseshot rumbled. “Though I do agree with you….”

“No…but if we blow the energon _with_ the grenade…that should be _more_ than enough,” Wheeljack stated with a smirk. “Gonna have to get closer though to have a chance of gettin’ it within range….” He was good at throwing, but for something like this he wanted to be sure hit his mark.

“Do ya have a spell or somethin’ that could mask vibrations and such?” he asked after studying the layout a bit. “Those pods have proximity sensors that will awaken the bug inside if it detects an intruder….”

Phaseshot had lowered his head in thought for a moment. “I do: one, in hindsight, I should have used myself in addition to invisibility. It doesn’t not last long, however…three Earth minutes.”

“That _should_ be long enough,” Wheeljack muttered, looking at the pods between them and the energon, plotting a course between them. “Get in close…set off the timer…then run like hell….”

“Is there a risk those pods would protect them from the explosion?” Phaseshot asked.

An understandable question. “They protect from normal environmental phenomena…a massive explosion…exceeds that,” Wheeljack assured him. “I figured out a path…let me know when you cast that spell, so I don’t waste any time….”

“Wait, I should go,” Arcee spoke up. “My smaller size would give me more options for paths. Just show me how to set the timer on that thing.”

“Ya sure, Cee?” Wheeljack questioned, raising a brow. “You’d have to get even closer than me…and, no offense, if things go to the Pit you’d stand even _less_ chance of gettin’ out in one piece than me….”

“Only if they succeed in _hitting_ me,” Arcee retorted cheekily, the bike folding her arms. “Smaller target, after all.”

“Alright, you have a point.” The Wrecker chuckled before setting the timer, then showed her which button to hit to start the count before handing it to her. “Gave us a klik to get the hell out of dodge.”

“I’ll put up a barrier to help shield us on the way out…and to keep in any pursuit, just in case,” Phaseshot stated. “Are you ready?” Arcee nodded and he started chanting and the moment he indicated he was done, she took off.

Though it had been a slight hit to his pride, Wheeljack had to concede Arcee _was_ the better choice for this. The bike was quick and nimble, able to take a path he wouldn’t have had a chance of taking. Things were going smoothly…but why was he getting a bad feeling again?

“What are you doing here?” He heard Phaseshot mutter. 

Wheeljack looked at the beastformer, seeing him staring intently at a spot on a far wall. He followed his gaze, to see a black and white figure with red optics perched there. Looked…draconic? That part of the chamber was rather dark, so he couldn’t see it’s shape clearly.

“Phase…who is-,” he started to ask.

“No…don’t!” the beastformer pleaded as the figure smirked, many gleaming white fangs now on display.

Then it shrieked, loud enough to force them to cover their audios…to vibrate the very walls and floor of the chamber….

…and disturb. Every. Single. Pod.

They watched in horror as all the pods opened almost simultaneously, numerous insecticons now whooping battle cries, searching for the source of the disturbance. Arcee had wisely ducked between two rocks to hide, but it would be only a matter of time before she was found.

Wheeljack growled a curse and prepared to jump in: maybe if he can distract enough of them….

“No!,” Phaseshot snarled, a clawed hand roughly pulling him back. “Go summon backup. I’ll save her.”

“But-,” Wheeljack started to protest.

“One of my own caused this,” the astral spirit hissed angrily. “It is up to me to fix it!”

_One of his…._ Wheeljack was smart enough to know when something was out of his league. He attempted to comm base as Phaseshot took wing but got nothing but static. _Frag._ Looked like he will have to leave the cave to call for said back up.

Figuring he’d increase Phaseshot’s odds of rescuing Arcee at least slightly, he got the attention of a few bugs before speeding back toward the cave entrance in his alt-mode….

\--

It wasn’t often Arcee felt terrified.

Being surrounded by about a hundred angry insecticons was a _very_ good reason to feel terrified!

What had made that sound? Scrap, not important right now! She had to get back to the others…screw using the grenade: maybe Yarzon’s fancy ship rail gun an penetrate down to the energon to blow this hive up instead!

And maybe if she stayed still long enough and as long as Wheeljack doesn’t do anything impulsive…the hive will calm down and go back into their pods….

Nope, the battle cries and growls increased somewhere between her and the exit. Someone, likely Wheeljack, must have caught their attention, probably to give her an opening of escape.

~Ves’het!~ Phaseshot’s mind voice cried. ~Jump to me!~

She looked up to see him flying toward her: at the chamber entrance she saw a few insecticons give chase to Wheeljack. Great, _both_ of them decided to be _idiots_! Still, she wasn’t about to refuse a possible means of escaping this mess. She quickly climbed on top of the taller of the two rocks she was hiding between.

A few insecticons noticed, one moving to swipe at her. That one got blasted in the face by Phaseshot’s cannon. Arcee used another as a springboard to jump into Phaseshot’s awaiting arms.

Just as the beastformer started to fly toward the exit however, something big crashed into them from above. Phaseshot cried out in alarm and pain, Arcee only able to hold on for dear life as they fell to the ground. He must have twisted himself so he took most of the impact, as she was only lightly damaged by it.

Phaseshot, however, was in bad shape. A wing was broken, and he had a nasty gash on his side leaking energon. He had to be in incredible pain, as he was gritting his denta and shaking as he rolled over into a protective hover over her.

The insecticons had formed a circle around them….and a particularly large, black one with white scratch marks on it’s frame landed and transformed into it’s robot form.

An alpha. Great.

“Autobot scum…,” this insecticon growled. “You will pay for this intrusion!” The insecticons whooped and cried in agreement and excitement, before a number of them lunged toward them.

Only for them to be repealed and held at bay by a barrier Phaseshot had cast. He had one arm outstretched, likely constantly feeding energy to the barrier to keep it up. From how badly he was shaking, however, she doubted he could do so for long, especially once the insecticons all started to pound on it.

~The device…is it…intact?~ he was asking, his tone strained.

Arcee quickly checked it over. ~It is…but…~ She looked toward the energon pile: it was close, but there’s a wall of angry insecticons between her and it. ~The chances of it making it there…let alone it staying intact throughout the countdown…~

Phaseshot’s optics were crushed closed, despair and the strain of keeping up the barrier plain on his face. “It shouldn’t have been like this…,” he was muttering softly.

~It’s not your fault…,~ Arcee tried at assure him. ~Hold on…Wheeljack went to get backup, right?~

“Won’t be…in time….” The barrier was starting to flicker. “Not like this….” The insecticons, sensing its imminent failure started pounding on it harder, their cries becoming more excited.

“Don’t give up!” Arcee pleaded with him, summoning her blasters. They won’t do much but…she wasn’t about to go down without a fight.

“Not like this….” A mix of sorrow and panic was now in voice.

“Phase….” She looked toward him, noting the claws of his other hand were digging into the ground. A growl started to emanate from this vocalizer. “Phase?”

“This is….” Phaseshot’s voice was barely above a whisper.

The barrier failed.

“Not supposed…”

The insecticons started lunging toward them. Wait…was Phaseshot glowing?

“ ** _To be_**!” His cry was heard both in bother her processor and audios, as she was briefly blinded by a golden flash. Cries of surprise erupted around them, sounds of insecticons being thrown back and colliding with each other by some unknown force.

When she could see again, she saw that Phaseshot was no longer there…replaced by a large, translucent…something…above and around her. There was no definite overall shape…save for basic limb there…a vague face…tails?…ribbons? It was disorderly…chaotic….

Incomplete.

“What sort of trickery is this?” the alpha insecticon was hissing. In response, it was smacked away along with a number of it’s kin by a part of that…thing…Phaseshot had become.

~…the device…~ Phaseshot’s voice spoke to her. Behind them, another ‘part’ of him knocked away more insecticons, clearing the way to the energon. ~…use it…~

Arcee nodded and complied, activating the timer before throwing the grenade toward the energon pile. Primus, be praised, it landed right beside it. She was about to announce the success when a part of Phaseshot grabbed her. A nano later, she was thrown toward the chamber exit and she landed with a thud just before it. When she looked back toward him, the insecticons were grabbing on to what they could of him, biting…clawing.

“Phaseshot!” she cried.

~…Go…~ Phaseshot told her, as he flung insecticons off of himself and away from the grenade. ~…You must live…~

_No…._ She felt like she was experiencing déjà vu…remembering the last time Phaseshot sacrificed himself for her sake. But, like last time…there was nothing she could do. Her optics clouding, she transformed and sped off, aware a couple of insecticons were now chasing her….


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack was not one that liked to call for backup, this Optimus had learned early on after the Wrecker had joined them. So when they got the request, the Prime knew it had to be very serious. Serious enough that there was a chance Phaseshot’s abilities wouldn’t be able to resolve it. That was more than enough reason to have a ground bridge opened to the area. He, Bulkhead, Jetfire and Skywrap ran through to assist….

…and found a half-dozen insecticons attempting to rip Wheeljack limb from limb, the Wrecker looking very pressed to keep that from happening. They quickly jumped in to provide the Wrecker much needed relief.

“Where is Phaseshot and Arcee?” he asked as he took down one of insecticons with a blaster shot to the head.

“I’m hopin’ they are on their way out,” Wheeljack replied. “There’s a whole hive of these bastards at the deposit.” 

Another insecticon fell due to Skywarp’s rather creative…if not slightly disturbing…method of teleporting away with the beast’s head.

“Someone or thin’ woke up the whole hive while we were attemptin’ to blow the deposit to wipe them out,” Wheeljack was continuing to explain as Jetfire and Bulkhead took down an insecticon each. “Arcee got trapped in the middle…and Phaseshot went to try to pull her out…”

Optimus felt a ‘twist’ in his spark, but he couldn’t tell if that was from his own bad feeling or something he was sensing over the weak bond he had with Phaseshot. A bond he privately hoped to strengthen, but….

Now was not the time for such thoughts.

Optimus looked toward the cave entrance after the last two insecticons were dwelt with, his spark heavy with worry when he saw no sign of those two.

“Wheeljack, you and Skywarp stay here while we-“ he started to command when he saw something rapidly approaching from within.

It was Arcee…and she wasn’t alone! Two more insecticons were hot on her tail pipe as she zoomed out of the cave: Optimus and the others quickly dealt with them. He watched for a few nanos for Phaseshot, but no sign of the beastformer was in sight….

“Phaseshot…,” Optimus started to ask after Arcee had transformed, unable to keep the dread out of his tone completely. The he felt something…odd…uncomfortable…over the bond….

Then his spark felt like it stopped when the plateau of the cave system was carved into suddenly _heaved_ upward, smoke and blue fire shooting through newly formed cracks in its surface. They felt the shockwave formed by the explosion through their frames…and then a weaker second one as the roof the cave system collapsed, burying all that were within it.

_No…._

“He…stayed behind to ensure the bomb we set up was allowed to go off…,” Arcee stated sorrowfully. “He…Optimus I’m sorry…he was already badly damaged…there was nothing I could….” She had crushed her optics closed, anguish and regret on her face.

The sympathy and regret in her tone…did she know? How? 

Not important right now.

“He’s still alive,” Optimus announced, one hand on his chest. He could still _feel_ him…though it still felt odd. “He’s an astral spirit…he doesn’t… _die_ like we do…he’ll be back….” Optimus added with a whisper. “He has too….”

The first one to stir such feelings in his spark since he lost Elita….

_Focus._ Optimus took a moment to slow his spinning spark, get his emotions in check and gather his thoughts before looking at Wheeljack. “You implied someone interfered?” he asked, not yet ready to order everyone back to base.

“Yeah…someone on his side of the fence, so to speak,” Wheeljack replied as Jetfire was assessing everyone injuries. “Considerin’ the look of ‘em and what it did…I don’t think it was of the ‘benevolent’ type….”

“’This is not supposed to be’…that’s what Phaseshot said before he became… _something_ ,” Arcee added. “I can’t even _begin_ to describe it….” Her expression was a mix of awe and horror.

_Oh Phase…what did you have to do to save her?_

“He attempted to become what he is not ready to be,” a voice like a gentle breeze announced.

They turned and saw, standing beside the ruined cave entrance, what appeared to be an old, human woman. She was wearing a garment of various hues of blue, silver and white that constantly swayed in a non-existent wind along with her long white hair. Silver eyes regarded them with kindness and compassion.

Her very presence seemed to emanate calmness and serenity….

:Oh…she’s pretty!: Skywarp had remarked, prompting an optic roll from Jetfire.

“And in doing so…nearly tore himself apart…,” the woman continued sorrowfully as she looked toward the ground. “His essence held together by the barest of threads.”

“I do not know who that is, Prime…,” Wheeljack was whispering. “But I don’t think that’s the one that caused things to go to the Pit in there….”

No…she was not…Optimus could _feel_ that….

“Nay…I am not the one that attempted to disrupt fate’s web,” the woman confirmed with a sigh. “But the troublemaker responsible _does_ still linger.” Silver eyes glanced pointedly at an apparent random spot. “Show yourself…and take responsibility for your actions!”

There was a low hiss as dark figure appeared in a mass of smoke, coalescing into a male human with long white hair and red eyes, wearing a black trenchcoat and sporting a sword that was _way_ to long for his body. He did not look amused….

This one felt…chaotic…that was the best way to describe it. He caught Skywarp muttering ‘I don’t like him’, the seeker now hiding behind Jetfire.

“I was merely testing the child,” the man was grumbling, arms folded across his chest.

“You took your ‘test’ too far…now he is at risk of going to oblivion!” the woman scolded, the serene ‘aura’ about her becoming electrified.

“Not _my_ fault he took the most _extreme_ solution to the problem! Someone _his_ age should have _known_ better!” There was crack as a bolt of lightning nearly hit him, making him yelp. “ _Fine_ …,” the man sighed, slouching backwards as he looked to the sky. “I’ll go get him….” The man then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

:Did we just step into some kind of…astralwhatits soup opera?: Skywarp was asking, looking a little more at ease now.

“I think it’s more like…not all astral spirits see ‘optic-to-optic’,” Arcee remarked.

“We all serve the All in our own way,” the woman commented. “But some like to test the boundaries on what is…acceptable…especially _that_ one….” She was now looking at the partly collapsed plateau. “Come now, it shouldn’t be taking you _this_ long….”

“Nag, nag, nag!” a voice growled from within the rubble. Large pieces of debris then shifted and parted as a large black wyvern climbed out. He was carrying something glowing in his jaws as he climbed down what was left of the plateau.

“Put him down gently now,” the woman told him. “No dropping!”

The wyvern was rolling his eyes as he lowered his head and ‘spat out’ what he was carrying in front of her. A golden, glowing form that was vaguely in the shape of Phaseshot curled into a fetal position. The form wasn’t ‘solid’: pieces of him kept trying to drift away….

“This isn’t all of him,” the woman was scolding, glaring at the other spirit, who had returned to human shape.

“Parts of him were too thinly spread for me to gather,” the man countered with a sneer. “ _You’re_ the one better ‘equipped’ to handle the rest.”

There was a crackling of lightning briefly around the old woman before she sighed, the storm around her disappearing as she flicked a hand toward him in dismissal. The man huffed and disappeared without a trace as she now knelt beside Phaseshot’s form, looking to be in thought on how to proceed.

“Is…there anything we can do?” Optimus caught himself asking. A foolish question to ask…for surely this was way beyond their ability to help….

“There is not…,” the woman confirmed. “Return to your home…you will receive word soon.”

Optimus nodded solemnly in acceptance before calling for a ground bridge. He was the last through the bridge, unable to stop himself from taking one last look.

_Come back to me…._ While he knew Phaseshot was in good hands, he still felt a sense of helplessness as he stepped through….

\--

Starscream had predictably snatched her up into his arms as soon as she had cleared the ground bridge platform. After a grateful hug, Arcee was put down again as the former seeker looked her over.

“I’ll be fine, Star,” she told him, half-playfully batting him away, only to be pulled into another hug. 

Out of the corner of her optic, she saw Wheeljack being ‘encouraged’ by Skywarp and Bulkhead to get into Ratchet’s medbay. Aside from Phaseshot, Wheeljack looked to have received the worse of the injuries, but he was, of course, being stubborn about getting medical care.

“What happened?” Starscream was asking, drawing her attention back to him. “Where’s Phaseshot?”

“A hive of insecticons…,” Arcee replied bluntly as he released her. “Phaseshot…” She rubbed her head, not sure how to put it. “He’s not _dead_ …but he’s not _whole_ either right now….”

“One of his own is tending to him…,” Optimus added softly, the worry for Phaseshot clear in his tone.

“Wait…another astral spirit like him?” Ratchet asked looking up briefly from repairing Wheeljack.

“Yeah…apparently if one of their kind causes a problem…more powerful ones show up to fix it,” Arcee grumbled, folding her arms. “ _She_ was not happy about another one ‘testing’ Phaseshot….”

“Phaseshot…nearly lost his…existence…overcoming said ‘test’,” Optimus put in, a hint of anger in his tone. “While we wait for him to return…I want a full report on what happened.”

So she and Wheeljack started from the beginning, telling everyone how they discovered the hive and their decision to attempt to wipe it out before the Decepticon’s found it.

“Your decision and plan were a good one…,” Optimus agreed, much to her relief. “And would have succeeded if….”

“If Mister ‘Tall-dark-and-creepy’ hadn’t butted in,” Wheeljack growled before describing what happened after. “He basically told me it was his responsibility to ‘fix it’ and to go get backup.”

“Why didn’t he use magic to just freeze the whole hive like he did with MECH that one time?” Jetfire asked.

“He is limited on how much he can affect at once with his magic,” Optimus explained. “It taxed him to turn the _Jackhammer_ invisible, for instance.”

“Yeah, I remember that…freaked me out when I saw what he did,” Wheeljack grumbled.

“A mass limit, essentially,” Jetfire mused. “I can see how he would be hesitant to do anything big with that many bugs to deal with….”

“Anyway…I peeled off a few of those bugs to give him a better chance at rescuing Arcee before taking off to call home,” Wheeljack continued. “Those were the ones ya saw me dancin’ with when ya arrived.” He added with a mutter. “Not that what I drew away helped much…from the sound of things….”

Arcee took over, describing what happened after Wheeljack left. She struggled to properly describe what Phaseshot ultimately became to save her. As for what happened after that…Ratchet was shaking his head in disbelief.

“Sounds like even beings like them are not immune from a bit of ‘family drama’….,” the medic was muttering. “Did she even give a time frame on when Phaseshot would be…fixed?”

“No,” Optimus replied with a sigh. “All she said was that we would receive word ‘soon’.”

“Bah…and their sense of what is considered ‘soon’ could be _vorns_ with our luck….”

“I hope not….” Arcee caught Optimus whispering. Glancing his way, she saw him looking up toward where Phaseshot usually recharged, a faraway look on his face. “All we can do now is wait…and continue to monitor Decepticon activity. The war will continue on…with or without him….”

_Just like how it is with any one that’s missing or lost…._ Arcee lowered her own head in silent remembrance of said individuals. She felt Starscream squeeze her shoulder in comfort.

The waiting game can be a long…and sometimes painful…affair.

Arcee had what damage she suffered repaired, then continued her normal duties. Earth breems passed, the planet’s star having long set with no sign, no word, on Phaseshot’s status. Her processor set on not hearing anything about him until at least the next Earth cycle, she started heading toward her quarters to go into recharge.

“Arcee,” the Prime’s voice spoke out to her. “May I speak with you for a moment?”

She looked up at him and nodded, recognizing the weight of something great on his processor from both the tone of his voice and the look in his optics. Considering he was approaching her and not Ratchet, it was likely about Phaseshot., so she quickly unlocked the door to her quarters and invited the Prime in.

“Thank you, Arcee,” Optimus was saying gratefully, before sitting upon her berth., which creaked under his greater weight. After a klik of the Prime looking lost on how to being, Arcee took initiative.

“It’s about Phase, isn’t it?” she queried, gently touching his arm.

Optimus looked almost _relieved_ that she said it instead of him as he vented a sigh. “He’s been avoiding me…,” he began. “I’m…worried I said something offensive during one of our private talks….”

“Sneaking off together, are you? Anything scandalous I should know about?” Arcee teased.

“N-no!” Optimus said, Arcee thought she got a brief flash of blue on his face as he turned away. “Nothing of the sort…but…though we are similar in many ways…we also very different. It would be so easy to cause offense without meaning to….” He took a deep intake and vented it out slowly. “Has he…mentioned anything to you?”

Arcee vented herself, needing a moment to figure out how to break this too him. “It wasn’t anything you said,” she began. “But what you _thought_.”

“I don’t understand…I thought he couldn’t mind-.” His optics went wide. “Oh… _Oh!_ ” The Prime’s face was now definitely blue as he covered it in embarrassment. “Then the reason is that he doesn’t _approve…_.”

“You’re jumping to conclusions,” she scolded. “I don’t think it’s that he ‘disapproves’ of your feelings for him…it’s that he doesn’t know how to _react_ to it…or…worse…is not sure if he is allowed to…reciprocate.”

“I see…I was afraid that. It would make sense his kind would have rules regarding such things with lesser beings….” The Prime slouched over, looking hopeless. 

She knew what he was likely thinking at that moment.

“I wouldn’t give up just yet,” Arcee told him. “I told him to talk to you about this and who knows…maybe while he’s spending ‘quality time’ with his kin he can find out if there’s an ‘exception’ in his case.”

“You really think they would grant such a thing?” The Prime looked cautiously optimistic.

“As he told me: he never got the opportunity in his first life…was no need for it during his second. I’d say he deserves an exception from the scrap he’s been put through so far.”

“I agree with you…but it is not our call to make.”

“No, but you won’t find out unless you ask him if he put in a request,” she pointed out.

“You have a point but….” A sigh. “How to broach the subject with him?”

At this she shrugged. “I got lucky when I got him to spill on why he was avoiding you,” she admitted. “This…may be trickier to do. At least…it seems you’ll have plenty of time to figure it out…?”

“Yes…apparently so…,” the Prime had agreed with another sigh. “Still…I hope it won’t be too much longer before he returns.” He then rose to his feet. “Thank you, Arcee.”

“Any time, Optimus. Try not to let this keep you from recharge, alright?”

“I’ll try…recharge well, Arcee.”

She let him out and wished him goodnight before flopping onto her berth. Less than a klik later, Starscream had joined her.

“He still doesn’t like us recharging together, you know,” she reminded him, though she snuggled up against him anyway.

The former seeker scoffed. “He saw me physically holding onto Skywarp when he came out,” Starscream revealed, the implication obvious. “From the grateful look he gave me, I think he’s giving me a pass tonight.”

“Not that it stopped you before….”

“You’re just as guilty as me, sweetspark,” he reminded her. The cheeky slagger then leaned in close and whispered into her audio. “So…care to share what dirty secrets the Prime has?”

Arcee scoffed a laugh. “I’ve been playing ‘cupid’ apparently….”

“Oh really?” Starscream’s red optics lit up. “Whose captured the Prime’s spark, my dear?”

At this she just gave him a devilish smirk. “Sorry, I’m keeping that too myself.” This earned her a groan and sigh of disappointment. Thankfully, Starscream was more interested in cuddling than prying the information out of her.

As she drifted into recharge, she hoped things worked out between Optimus and Phaseshot….

\--

The night air was a bit chilly, but it did not bother the Prime as he sat on edge of the plateau. Up here, out of sight, he could let his emotions run unchecked. Thoughts he kept locked away run wild in his processor. He just wished Phaseshot was here to share them with.

Now he knew, understood, why the astral spirit had avoided him since his memories were returned to him. How embarrassing for his true feelings to be revealed in such a way, but Arcee had implied that Phaseshot may share his feelings. Just…was uncertain on the how and if allowed.

Unfortunate, that was something he could not help him with: he had no place, no right, to speak to his superiors on his behalf. There was also the chance Phaseshot may decide not to pursue such a relationship. As much as it would pain him…Optimus would honor that choice if it came to it.

Though he hoped…prayed…that they would be both allowed the opportunity to be together in a more intimate-

There was flash of lightning, followed immediately by a loud ‘crack’ of thunder. Optimus jumped, having not expected such a thing on a clear night.

“Seriously!?” a familiar voice cried out in displeasure. “You couldn’t devise a _gentler_ means of teleporting me!?”

Optimus jumped to his feet and turned around, barely able to believe his audios. His optics widened when he saw a figure getting to his feet a short distance away. The voice was clearly Phaseshot’s but he didn’t _look_ like him at first glance, at least…the backside of him. The wings…they were…feathery now?

Optimus quietly stepped closer, wanting to be certain.

“I swear all of you are pranksters in your own way…,” the bot was muttering as he was dusting himself off.

Yes…that had to be him…but there was only one way to be certain.

“Phaseshot?” Optimus called out, the bot whirling around to face him at the sound of his voice.

“Optimus…,” the bot breathed. His face…the lower part of it was narrower, but the golden optics that were widening when they saw him were very familiar.

“You’re back…Thank Primus,” Optimus sighed with relief, having to resist the urge to rush up and embrace him.. “When we were told how dire your state was...I wasn’t certain you’d come back to us….”

“Yeah…I really over did it there, didn’t it?” Phaseshot sighed sheepishly. “But rest assured…my time among you is not yet done…so you will have to suffer my presence a bit longer.”

Optimus chuckled good naturedly. “I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘suffering’, my friend. Though I am surprised you look…different now.”

“Well…do recall when I got my last form, it was rather sudden,” Phaseshot reminded him. “I didn’t exactly have any ‘say’ in what I looked like or what abilities I had. Since I technically ‘lost’ my body in my rash act, I took the opportunity to remedy that: I kept the abilities but changed my appearance, so people didn’t mistake us for being related.”

Optimus sputtered a laugh, recalling that rather _awkward_ comparison Miko made of them back then. Once he had recovered, he took a moment to study Phaseshot’s new body. Phaseshot remained still as he did so, patiently waiting for him to finish.

His coloration was still mostly various shades of tan and brown, but now had silver accents. The wings were no longer webbed, but replaced by strips of metal of varying lengths, causing the ‘feathered’ appearance he noticed before. Similar strips now adorned his head, resulting in a sort of flared ‘crest’.

Gone where the shoulders, forearms and hips that resembled his own so much, replaced by a different, and more streamlined, design that reminded him somewhat of a seeker. Seeker was also what he got when he looked at the hands: his claws were shorter and finer.

“Your new body makes you look rather…regal,” Optimus commented with a smile once he was done. “I like it….”

“Uh…thank you….” Phaseshot looked a little flustered as he looked away, his wings flicking a couple of times.

“Come…let’s head inside,” he said excitedly. “The others will want to see you.” He turned and started for the lift.

“Wait…,” Phaseshot said softly, causing him to stop and looked back at him. “Before we join the others…there’s….” He was looking away slightly. “Something we need to resolve…between us….”

Optimus felt his spark twist in its chamber, and his lips pressed thin. He already suspected, _knew_ what it was about, but heard the question leave his vocalizer anyway as he faced him fully once more. “Such as?”

It took his friend a moment to respond. “I…saw in your memories how you felt about me…,” he began quietly, initially not quite meeting his optics. Then those golden optics locked with his as Phaseshot added. “I…want… _need_ to know how serious those feelings are…how far you were thinking of going….”

It wasn’t quite the request he had been expecting, but it was one that gave him a bit of hope. Still, he felt he should answer with care. Optimus took an intake and let it out slowly as he decided on how to respond.

“Phase…,” he began softly, taking one of the beastformer’s hands into his own. Phaseshot had briefly looked down at it, but otherwise hadn’t reacted. “I had hoped to let things develop as far as they may naturally over time…but due to certain circumstances…we’ve been both been thrust into this awkward situation.”

“Awkward…,” Phaseshot puffed a soft, short, laugh, a ghost of a smile briefly appearing on his face. “I feel that is an understatement….”

Optimus chuckled once himself before continuing. “I do care for you, Phase….” He placed his other hand over his. “I would very much would like for our relationship to deepen…but….” Optimus closed his optics and sighed. “I do not wish for my desires to get you into trouble with your superiors…so I would understand if you are forbidden to-“

His optics snapped open when something warm pressed against him. He gasped when he saw that Phaseshot was now leaning against him. Optimus froze, uncertain how to respond.

“Before I was… _roughly_ teleported back to you…,” Phaseshot whispered into his audio. “She told me something important.”

His intake felt tight as he dared to ask. “Which was?”

At this, Phaseshot had pulled away, but only far enough for him to look him in the optics. “She said: ‘do not be afraid to follow your heart’.”

It took a moment, and seeing a soft, genuine smile form on Phaseshot’s face for it to click. “You have permission…,” he breathed, scarcely able to believe it.

“Well….” Phaseshot’s smile was now a cheeky grin as he pulled fully away. “I do believe it is a safe assumption.” He had a hand on a hip as he added. “She _is_ referred to as the ‘Goddess of Love’ in by some mortals….”

“Then it is fortunate she came to your aid instead of another!” Optimus said as he barked a joyful laugh and took his both his hands into his own. This time, Phaseshot was holding back.

“I think the outcome would have been the same for most…just with more ‘figuring it out ourselves’,” Phaseshot stated with chuckle. Then his face fell, a look of anxiety on his face. “Optimus…I…I would suggest we still let things ‘play out naturally’ as you put it? I don’t know about you but…this is…all new to me….”

Optimus smiled at him and nodded with understanding. “I understand…and do not worry I have no intention to rushing you into things if you are not ready for it.”

The smile was back on his face. “Thank you, Optimus.”

Optimus leant forward just enough so his forehead touched his. Phaseshot looked momentarily confused but pressed back after a few nanos.

They remained like that for nearly a breem, simply enjoying each other’s presence….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this...I didn't originally intend to give Phaseshot a new body...but it ended up being the logical conclusion for what he is *groans about needing to do more concept art...*
> 
> Fun fact: in my original 'synop' for this story idea...Optimus get's pissed off enough to punch the 'dark' spirit (Demonakos) in the face. That...may still happen in the future...we'll see.
> 
> Fun fact #2: Demonakos was taking the form of a rather well-known Final Fantasy character...guess who!
> 
> Fun fact #3: I 'almost' included a scene where Megatron shows up and 'disturbs' the healing process...and the woman (Azuwezia) shows her displeasure by blasting him back through the ground bridge...Megatron ending up embedded in a wall doing his best 'I just got slammed into the ground by the Hulk' Loki impression (annnd...Demon holding up a 8.5 score card beside him...yeah he's a brat). Buuut I wanted to keep the focus on the Cybertronians...maybe I'll still write it as a side thing for fun....


End file.
